Your eyes, colors of ice In them hatred, yes?
by Violin playing SasoDei
Summary: SasoDei ItaDei. You – not mine, you of him, and me you do not love … But your eyes of color of ice will not hate me any more... Sorry for my bad english.


Your eyes, colors of ice. In them hatred, yes?

You frequently steadfastly look at me, thinking, that I do not notice. It is necessary to be last idiot to not notice your sight, trying to burn a hole in my head. You hate me with such passion, what even your euphoria from the next explosion can not eclipse her. Hatred - only silly feeling. But even I should feel her. Itachi Uchiha. I turn to you, you quickly turn away, pretending, that look downwards. A blue-violet bruise on a cheekbone, spoiling the pale skin, the lips bitten in blood, stings from a teeth on a neck, blood on them. One your sight on you, and I constrain myself to not seize you for a gate of a raincoat, to draw to myself, to stick into your lips and to feel, that you start to be pulled out, when air and when you almost will choke will start to not suffice you to let off, that you have fallen передо me on knees. Who has entitled this bastard to touch you? You? Do not make laugh me, you do not have on it right! You mine, only to me and anybody to another! You see therefore you also call me "Danna"! Because you mine! I took away the most dear, that at you was. Your freedom. And you have agreed. You spoke, that respect my art though I always despised yours. You wanted my attention, I have given you it, but to you was a little, and you have demanded from me the greater, willingly having given me the body. You rise and leave with words: « I will Go, I will take a walk ». You are not present some hours. Each evening you leave to him, but now you are not present longer usual. But I know, you will return. You always come back. But before leaving, you always speak to me by these silly words forcing my heart to beat more often. You speak: « I love you, danna» - and then silly smile to me.

I do not hate you, Is given, the truth. Why you so consider? Because of my sight? I think, what not advant you. I hate HIM! But I hate myself even more. That I allow him to make with me. I am ready on all for the sake of you, danna. I want, that you lived eternally, as well as your art, but would be desirable me, that we were together. It not for a long time, but, as well as my explosions, it will be beautiful. Therefore today he of nothing will receive! Let will find to itself other toy! I go to myself to a room, I search for a bag with clay, long I mould figurine. Beautifully. Explosive force « number 18 » my highest achievement in art. I go to you to a room. « Sasori-danna, I have returned ». To embrace. To inhale familiar aroma of a tree. To close eyes. To sigh. To kiss. To whisper on an ear: « I yours ». To overlook about everything, except for your hands embracing me, and red as fresh blood, the eyes looking directly in soul, and to hear: « you always were mine … my puppeteer »

Where this idiot has got to? He should come three hours back. Passing by room Sasori, I hear, how someone's voice silently groans: « Danna… » I Open a door. Indeed. He here. Sits in a lap his danna, thinking, that is it will rescue. Сасори embraces him for a waist. Lips gently concerns his neck. Deidaras eyes are closed, on the person a happy smile, cheeks have turned pink, he nestles closer on the puppeteer. From his lips silent groan flies. So silent, that him is not audible almost. But I have heard it. How Sasori can force to groan you from simple touches when I could not achieve from you anything? Even when I have taken you force, I have not heard any shout and groan from a pain or pleasure. You have bitten to yourself all lips, but and have issued one sound to me to spite. I have beaten you, but and have not achieved the. And now, you to enjoy his touches. It seems, I have told you, that you mine, and promised to kill, if I will see you with someone else. Similar, time has come to keep this promise. I clap a door, they immediately react and are available to fight. It is useless. At me advantage, both of them battle on distant distances, and here there is not enough place. Two birds fly to my side. I throw shuriken, and from them remains heap clay. I get katana. I appear behind back Deidaras, he will not have time to be protected. Steel katana covers crimson color of blood. Blood Sasori. I have pierced his heart. With deaf knock he falls on a floor. Similar, he and the truth likes Deidara if has offered the life for the sake of him. The horror was reflected in person Dejdary, he has stiffened in catalepsy.

- You – mine Deidara.

I look in your eyes full anger and hatred. Also I can not be moved, I can not remove a sight. I for a long time did not meet such pure hatred in a sight. And now you are beautiful as never.

- I – not yours and never was yours! – you get from a raincoat one of your bombs – I'm Sasori-danna! I hate you!

Your words are given by deaf knock in my consciousness. It is hurt. Why so it is hurt me?

You translate a sight on Sasori, and hatred in a sight is replaced by heat. You put a seal. I shall not have time to escape, but I and do not want. « You – not mine, you of him, and me you do not love … » Bright blinding light …

… But your eyes of color of ice will not hate me any more...


End file.
